


BAEthe When Dirty

by queerioes



Series: Nut in Space [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Filth, Lube, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, also ass eating, lots of lube, things get very messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Shiro take a bath. Or they started to. Kind of.<br/>They at least got naked and there was a bath nearby. </p><p>Y’all wanted more ass eating and general putting things in mouths and butts. You got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAEthe When Dirty

The rambunctious laughter of hard-worked paladins increased in volume as they walked down the halls of the castle, until comrades split off and went their separate ways for the evening. Two in particular were still playfully nudging and grabbing each other as they neared the bathing room. In the dimly lit castle halls, Shiro whispered  _ filthy _ promises to Keith, and Keith retaliated, making little brushes and grabs at Shiro’s arms and hips. Keith grabbed a generous handful of Shiro’s ass, giving it a squeeze and a playful slap as he ran off towards the door to the baths. Laughing at the blatant tease, Shiro chased after him. He caught up to Keith, grabbed him by the hips, and pinned his front to the closet wall, taking advantage of their positioning to grind his hard-on into Keith’s backside. 

“Ah! I see someone’s feeling  _ enthusiastic _ for bath time,” Keith snickered back over his shoulder at Shiro. 

Shiro pushed his bulge against Keith’s cheeks in little circles, working them both up into frenzied, panting messes. Keith bit back a whine, bucking his hips for even more friction. 

“Mm, well you know how  _ dirty _ I can get.” Shiro’s smooth voice had the power to melt Keith’s insides, especially when it was laced with double meaning. 

Shiro slowly leaned close to Keith’s ear, placing a hot kiss at the tender spot below his lobe. Exhaling a puff of hot air on the sensitive spot, they both felt the resulting shiver run down Keith’s back. Shiro slowly slipped his hand into Keith’s and decidedly led them into the hall of baths. 

It was a chamber type of room, obviously dedicated to a culture of “grandiose hygiene” as Keith had put it when they had first happened upon it. It was a small miracle that there was such a space tucked away in the castle, as fighting, training, and traveling non stop throughout the known universe left the paladins in an odoriferous state. Other than the basic functionality of the baths, the paladins could really stretch their worn muscles and recuperate in a warm soak. Some days they casually sat about playing in the soothing water together, bonding as a team, but there were days when only one or  _ two _ of the Voltron paladins would seek out seclusion there. 

Sharing flirtatious kisses as they stripped, Keith and Shiro continued to get increasingly handsy with each other. As an unguarded Keith shed his last layer of clothing, a naked Shiro wrapped his hands around the back of Keith’s thighs, hoisting him up and over his shoulder. Keith huffed and squirmed in Shiro’s arms as he was begrudgingly carried into the bath, water sloshing around them. As Shiro continued to manhandle him playfully, they both felt the indisputable poke of Keith’s erection pressing into Shiro’s chest. Amused by the development and Keith’s reaction, Shiro continued to tease, slapping one hand to the perky, exposed ass cheeks. 

“Who’s enthusiastic now?” Shiro’s flirtations grew bolder.

Having just about the reaction Shiro predicted it would, Keith nearly alligator rolled out of his grip in an attempt to gain some control back. Shiro loved that classic Keith response; even when flirting, Keith made sure to hold his own. It reminded Shiro of their many sparring and training practices; wrestling each other in simulated combat had a high probability of ending in some unavoidable boners. 

“That’s playing dirty!” Keith couldn’t convincingly pretend he was totally angry, laughing as Shiro carefully lowered him from his shoulder. 

“Didn’t you say I was earlier?” Shiro playfully smirked, holding Keith close, their bare chests pressed together. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him close enough that their noses brushed and he could count Shiro’s eyelashes. Cheeks heated by the excitement and foreheads touching, Keith’s tongue poked out from between his lips and swiped at Shiro’s lips. A low rumble of a chuckle caught in Shiro’s throat as he reciprocated Keith’s little display of affection, his tongue slipping out to taste the other’s enticing lips. Keith’s mouth ensnared and sucked at the tip of Shiro’s tongue, releasing it only to nibble at his lips. Shiro took a shaky breath and pulled back, reeling over the intense heady sensations Keith was giving him, working over their mouths like that. He wanted more, to ravage more of Keith. 

“Open your mouth,” Shiro commanded. 

As a quiet whimper fell from them, Keith instinctively opened his wet lips for Shiro, inviting him to deepen their intimacy and set his senses ablaze. Brazenly, he moaned at the feeling of Shiro’s tongue delving inside of him, reaching deep and tasting his heat. The touch of their tongues jolted Keith, like an electrical spark set him off at the connection. 

A thumb gingerly brushed below Keith’s bottom lip as they broke the kiss. Shiro smeared the leftover wetness into Keith’s lip, provoking Keith to take the digit into his mouth. Keith latched on, sucking it between his lips, his tongue laving over it and licking up its length. He watched as Shiro’s mouth dropped open at the arousing provocation. It was a loaded euphemism for what Keith enjoyed often in their time alone together; thinking fondly of the weight and thickness of Shiro’s fat cock present on his tongue. 

Keith released the moistened thumb from his mouth, a string of drool dripping down his chin. Recognizing the intense need in Keith’s gaze, Shiro steered them to the edge of the bath, kissing his lover as they readjusted their positioning. Shiro’s fingers thoughtfully combed through Keith’s damp hair, like he was considering all of the wonderful expressions his lover could make. Leaning forward to plant a brief kiss on his forehead, Shiro’s hands dropped from caressing Keith to propel himself up to sit on the edge of the bath. Keith’s stare fixed on the sight in front of him, undoubtedly the cause for the pink flush to spread across his skin. Looking starved and impatient, Keith eyed the heavy prize that stood erect and glistening in front of him. Shiro cleared his throat, interrupting Keith’s thirsty thoughts, as he gently lifted Keith’s face up to look at him. 

“D’you know how much I love you?” Shiro had tried to tell Keith how he felt more often ever since Kerberos. 

Shiro could see wetness choked back in Keith’s eyes, making them look like they were shining just for him. Shiro leaned down from his seat to tenderly press his lips to Keith’s, a silent promise he reminded Keith that he intended to keep this time around. Keith would not know such tremendous loss again, if Shiro had any say in it. 

“I never have, nor will I forget,” Keith quietly replied, leaning into the large hand cupped around his cheek. 

After a moment of silent reflection, Keith’s hand stroked along Shiro’s thigh as it came to rest on the sinfully delicious package Shiro sported between his broad thighs. Shiro groaned at the contact, his thighs trembling as Keith took control, driving them headlong into orgasmic bliss.

Keith fondled Shiro’s heavy sacks, balls throbbing the more he handled them and Shiro’s spine starting to arch for more. Keith was dizzy for Shiro, wanting to feel his thick cock on his tongue or wetly rubbed on his face. Mulling over how to make them both dirtier than they already were, Keith was egged on by Shiro’s perfectly filthy responses to him hungrily stroking his balls. Keith ecstatically watched as precum oozed over the tip of Shiro’s dick, streaming down in little trivets over the veined erection. Keith loved feeling a generous handful of man, releasing a shaky breath as Shiro’s thighs spread apart for him to grope at more. His senses overloaded with how Shiro smelled, felt, sounded, and looked, and Keith’s focus was intense as his fingers smoothed over the slick, heated skin, grabbing at Shiro’s girth. Shiro’s body welcomed him in every sense, reminding Keith of just how closely they had grown together through innumerable moments of deeply seeded physicality and emotional bonds. With Shiro, Keith was home. 

Shiro’s head jerked back as he bit back a moan and gasped praises to the ceiling of how  _ good _ Keith felt, praising and encouraging him to do as he liked. Without further pause, Keith bowed his head and took Shiro’s tip into his hot and open mouth. Shiro leaned back on his elbows, displaying all for Keith to take as his. Watching Keith like this, head working at bobbing up and down, trying earnestly to give Shiro as much pleasure as he could skillfully provide... It was getting slightly more difficult for Shiro to form a full sentence beyond ‘so good’, especially when Keith licked underneath the head of his dick as he was right now. Keith flattened his tongue licking over the tip and then gulped down the hard shaft. He dragged his tongue back up, spreading the wetness evenly all over, before he would open his throat and swallow Shiro down again. Shiro nearly came with a low groan when he felt his tip hit the back of Keith’s throat and a knuckle softly massaging into the space between his balls and ass. Feeling the tremors wash over Shiro, Keith slowed his pace, delaying the climax. Looking up from where he was latched onto Shiro’s head, he made eye contact like he had something on his mind. 

“Hh-eeroh…” Keith managed around a mouthful of cock. 

“Keith, you should probably take my dick out of your mouth before trying to talk,” Shiro chuckled. 

Always aiming to achieve, Keith just couldn’t stop pleasuring Shiro, even if it was to say something. Upon the advice, Keith slid his lips along the cock, edging off the head with a groan.

“Can I..?” Keith’s fingertip barely touched Shiro’s ass. 

Shiro leaned forward to kiss encouragingly at Keith’s swollen lips, giving explicit permission to do as he pleased. Once permission was given, Keith slowly built up the momentum again. One hand stroked up and down Shiro’s cock, while the other started to gently touch at Shiro’s spasming hole. Before they went any further, Shiro shifted reaching backward toward his towel that had been abandoned nearby. Inside was what Keith expected, a little tin with their dependable salve: a concoction of repurposed alien plant material that had served as a safe lubricant while in their travels. Shiro slid this towards Keith, both of them accustomed to their partners’ needs and routines of anal play. 

Keith popped open the tin, swiping a dab of the lubricant, and began tentatively stroking at Shiro’s hole. Rubbing at the slicked skin until it was warm, pliable, Keith pushed in one finger, working it in to the knuckle. He relished in the feeling of Shiro swallowing him up. Shiro was warm, tight, and sweet, welcoming Keith into the familiar space. Shiro propped a foot up on the edge he was laying on, baring his lower half for Keith and providing more than adequate access for his lover. 

Keith pumped that finger in and out of Shiro with wet and slick noises. Shiro grunted and sighed at the sensation as Keith pressed into a more sensitive spot hidden in Shiro’s walls. Shiro hooked his knee over Keith’s shoulder as his cock was sucked into Keith’s mouth again while simultaneously two fingers pushed into his ass, wringing delicious responses from him. Shiro gasped and keened as he battled it out with that internal need of wanting some completion or orgasmic end to the slow buildup of heat in his abdomen. 

Shiro splayed his fingers out over the damp floor, grasping for anything to keep himself anchored as he watched his cock sliding over Keith’s pink lips and long fingers sinking into his ass. Shiro, making an an uncharacteristically impulsive decision, settled his fingers on either side of his hole, spreading himself further for Keith and serving as added friction when Keith’s fingers slid in and out. His eyes glanced up towards Shiro, smirking at him in approval of this decision. Keith diligently worked over Shiro’s hole, increasing the speed of his fingers slipping through Shiro’s opening and coaxing out shivers and groans from him.

In moments, Shiro gasped and went rigid, sending streams of hot white cum across Keith’s chin, neck, and chest. His hole clenched and devoured Keith’s fingers while Keith looked on proudly at the sloppy mess he had made of Shiro. Blearily Shiro looked up at Keith as he ran a finger through the streams of cum and sucked it clean off. Shiro rubbed a hand over his face, blushing over Keith’s unabashed gesture and laying back down to figure out how breathing worked again. Shiro offered his hand out to Keith, asking for him. The other boy took his hand and clambered over, straddling Shiro. Keith settled on Shiro’s middle, watching for cues or anything his spent lover might need at the moment. 

Shiro raised his hands to lace in Keith’s, playing with their fingers, while he appeared to be thinking something over. Shiro dropped a hand down to stroke up Keith’s thighs, admiring the lean and well formed musculature. Their bodies continued changing through the harsh environments and new struggles that peppered their intergalactic lives. Shiro smiled up at Keith and guided him to scoot closer and further up his body, until Keith was practically hovering over his neck. 

“Shiro, what are you doing?” Keith questioned, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Scoot up further, just a little more,” Shiro gleefully instructed. 

Keith knew he would be sitting on Shiro’s face, but that seemed to be exactly what Shiro was aiming for. Keith smirked at the turn of events and gingerly aligned his ass with Shiro’s face. Two strong hands massaged and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing it to the air and a hungry Shiro, who licked and lapped at it vigorously. He flicked his tongue over it, heartily swirled over the pink pucker, and dipped the tip of his tongue in enough to get Keith writhing over his face. Pulling back, Shiro blew puffs of air over the spit-slicked skin, watching it squeeze and contract at the sensation. Shiro smiled to himself and continued to squeeze the cheeks guiding Keith to sit down further into his mouth as he teased the opening with his explorative tongue. Keith’s breaths came in short pants and bursts of untamed whines. 

“S-shiro! Ah!” Keith’s voice betrayed his usual cool calm, as he was nearly begging. 

Shiro paused to stoke the fire. 

“Be a good boy, Keith. Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Shiro cooed. Shiro’s fingers massaged at the flesh of the pert globes, making Keith squirm above him. 

“I… I want you. Your mouth on me,” Keith earnestly whimpered. 

Once Shiro had the green light, he would give it all to Keith. Shiro thoroughly wet the surrounding skin and soft entrance, then dipped into the open lube tin taking a generous amount. Noting the excess lubricant pooling between the pads of his two fingers, Shiro decided he would make use of it and pushed into Keith. The eager hole sloppily swallowed up the lube and Shiro’s slicked fingers without any tightness, as a result of last night’s vigorous bedroom activities. Shiro easily moved his two fingers in and out of Keith, feeling the lubricant slip around inside of him. The heat from their bodies moving against each other made the goopy liquid drip around Shiro’s fingers and Keith’s ring of muscle. Shiro removed his fingers, watching the pucker search for something to fill it, the excess lube coating the pink walls. Shiro shifted to align his stiffened tongue up to Keith’s hole, and with a wanton, open moan Shiro stuffed his tongue in. Keith whimpered and canted his hips at the contact, giving Shiro a moment to take a breath. He looked on admiring his lover’s gorgeous state, licked his lips, and continued to wreck Keith. 

The room was filled with breathless cries and wet, lewd sounds as Shiro noisily licked the hole open further, collected the lube that was slipping out, and spit it back up into the hole. Keith’s throaty whimpers were almost uncharacteristically loud as he shakily splayed himself over Shiro. Pressing his tongue in as deep as possible and making use of the lube, Shiro created additional sensations by propelling the lube between his lips and Keith’s ass. He made a sloppy mess of Keith’s backside, admiring the trembling sight above him. Shiro’s hand stroked the sensitive spot at the hinge of Keith’s hip and thigh, a gesture to praise his endurance and patience. Barely managing to keep his arms propped underneath him, Keith needed to reposition if he was going to last longer through Shiro’s continued fucking with his tongue and mouth. 

“S-shiro...” Keith choked out, his hips quivering. 

Shiro, knowing that support was needed at this point, wrapped a muscular arm around Keith’s thigh, pulling him down further onto his face, his nose digging into Keith’s balls. Keith practically mewled when Shiro’s other arm moved to hold him steady, bracing against his chest. Keith held tight to that arm, as Shiro continued to pull him down further, sinking his tongue further into him. Shiro was moving with Keith’s hips as they created a rhythm moving his tongue in and out, Keith fucking himself on Shiro’s face. His shaking thighs, weeping cock, and heavy breathing signaled he wouldn’t last much longer to Shiro. He shoved his tongue in as far as he could and moaned deeply into Keith. 

“Ah. Ah! Shiro!” Keith’s cries echoed off the walls. 

Shiro felt him stiffen and shake, cumming finally. Spurts of his semen striped along the floor and a few dribbled down his own thighs and Shiro’s bangs. Keith shakily laid to the side of Shiro and curled up next to him on the floor. Labored breathing was the only sound either could hear for some moments. Shiro began to stir, leaning up on one elbow above Keith. His fingers stroking through Keith’s sweat dampened hair, he smoothed over the crease between his eyebrows and poked Keith’s cheek, pulling him out of his post-orgasmic haze. Keith cracked an eye open at him and smiled. 

“I guess we’re both pretty dirty,” Shiro reasoned. 

“Good reason to take more baths together then.” 

Keith’s reasoning was better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;D  
> Like that pun?! BAEthe. Bathe. I laugh.  
> I really needed to get that one out of my system before going on to other ideas for this collection, like threesomes and more ass stuff. Be sure to check them out later and subscribe/bookmark! 
> 
> Thank you so much to [roguerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerie/pseuds/roguerie) who looked over this filth for me!!
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


End file.
